Another Fine Day
by JosiahGirl
Summary: Two new people show up in Manhattan. Who are they and what impact will they have?
1. The Arrival aka Prologue

Prologue 

Two people quietly jumped off the boxcar as it pulled into the train yard. The taller of the two motioned the other to stay low as they raced over railroad tracks and headed for a safer place to talk. They found it on a park bench.

"You okay?" a deep male voice whispered in the silence.

"Yeah nothing broken, I just need to catch my breath." A softer, feminine voice answered.

"So we're here now, just like Crale wanted. Now what?" the male voice questioned.

"You're asking me? I guess find some sort of job, in a city this big there has to be newsies." She answered, her voice catching a bit.

"Well if we want to do the newsie thing, we are defiantly going to find a group of them, not just one person." He said in a soothing tone.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to say I'll date any of them." Her voice was so low even he had to lean closer to hear it.

"So what is our story going to be, siblings isn't going to work this time."

"I guess we can say that I am the younger sister of your best friend. And that we are waiting for him to show up." A questioning tone was in her voice but it was said as a statement.

"I guess that works. No one is going to believe that we are the friends and we are waiting for my older brother." The guy was a bit cockier then.

"No they ain't." Ami leaned against Craig.

"Ames why can't we say you're my girl." Craig felt Ami shiver and wrapped his arm around her.

"First get your arm off me if you want to keep it. Second I am not anyone's girl. You know why and I ain't going to change my mind." Ami pulled away from Craig but he held on.

"Okay, okay sorry. Just stay put I was trying to warm you up. You're as close as me and Crale are gonna get to a sister so I thought that…"

"I know you thought that might protect me, but don't you think it would be weird if Crale comes in looking for his brother and his best friend and we don't tell people about him?"

"I guess you're right, like always. Brat." Craig reached up and pulled lightly on one of Ami's braids.

Ami reached up and pulled not so lightly on Craig's hair. "Stop that."

"I will, when you stop wearing your hair in these braids, you're 17 don't you think you're just a bit too old for braids."

"I'll stop wearing braids when you cut your hair and wear a suit."

"Never going to happen. Plus if you stopped wearing your hair in braids my old coveralls would look pretty silly."

"Yes they would. They look silly any way."

"Well yes, but you look cute not just silly. I can't see you jumping on and off trains in a skirt, you did bring one in that pack of yours right?"

"Yes I brought a skirt. I hate wearing it though."

"I know but if you don't wear it sometimes, you'll never get a guy."

"You try wearing a skirt, it's uncomfortable and restraining."

Craig interrupted her, "Yeah, yeah you told me before. Now come one we need to sleep."

About two hours later Ami and Craig woke up, it was getting lighter and they were getting cool from the dew and the slight breeze in the park. "So, Craig are we going to just stay here tonight, or are we going to try to get aquatinted with the city?"

"Well Ami New York isn't Omaha or Lincoln, I guess we should at least go look around. Oh what are we going to say our names are again?"

Ami sighed, "You're Swan, and I'm Kit, and Crale is going by Cray. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember now. Well it is getting lighter, we are going to want to get moving. I bet this is going to be a fine day. Come on Kit."

With that both of the train hoppers got up and left Central Park in search of jobs. Neither knew what was going to happen that day or for the rest of the summer.


	2. A new Start

As they walked into Tibby's any one could see that they didn't exactly belong. Heck even they knew that. He was pretty tall, seemed to take up the entire space in the door. She was half hidden behind him, but her eyes peaked over his shoulder so anyone could tell she was tall. The girl had dirty blonde hair in braids that hung to her back her green eyes took in the entire scene. His blue eyes peered out from the masses of shaggy white blonde hair. Most who met them, just assumed that they were related. Tibby's itself was uncharacteristically quiet, especially with the number of newsies there, as they stood in the doorway.  
  
A boy with a red bandana and a vest stood up, to greet the newcomers, "Ise Jack Kelly, youse can call me Cowboy. Whose youse be?"   
  
"I'm Swan and this here's Kit, we was told this here place was where the newsies could be found."   
"What you want with the newsies?" another guy from the crowd stood up.   
  
"We were hoping that we could get a job with them, but since you don't know who they are we'll just take our business else where, come on Swan." The girl, Kit, pulled on the guy's shoulder.   
  
"Hey goilie, hold up. These bums are some of the Manhattan newsies. Ise Millie or Mills one of the only newsgoils in the city."  
  
"Swan move." Swan moved out of Kit's way but stood back glaring, as if to there anyone to look at her wrong. "I'm Ami, but everyone calls me Kit, as Swan says he's Swan, but I call him Craig, just like his ma does. Please to make your acquaintance." She spit on her hand and stuck it out. Mills followed suit.   
  
"So youse thinks youse can be newsies? What makes youse think that?" Jack stepped up to Kit but backed off a bit as Swan moved toward him.   
  
"I think I can be a Newsie cause I am one, that's why. Both me and Swan are." Kit stood her ground; "We're from out west, from what we have heard New York is the best place to get tips on how to be better newsies. Our papes ain't selling like we want them to so we come to y'all for some tips and such."   
  
"Tips youse thinks that wes just give out tips?"   
"Cowboy back off the goil. Yeah youse have just stumbled into the best group of newsies in all of New York. I'm Race, at youse service."   
  
"Racetrack youse better stop your floirting or I'll make sure your goil hears about it."   
Mills stepped in between Race and Kit. "So Kelly should Ise take these two to Kloppman's or youse gonna have them sleep on the street their first night?"   
  
"Take them to the boarding house, den bring them to the distribution house wes got papes to deliver. Skitts go with her."  
  
Kit and Swan followed their tour guides out of Tibby's and into the streets of New York. "So how far west are youse from?"   
  
"Nebraska, it's out in the middle of the country. We come from the capital, Lincoln. It is no where near as big as this is, we can walk the city in a day."   
"Cowboy has these dreams of gonna out to Santa Fe, that anywhere nears youse?"  
  
"No it's farther west."   
  
"So here is how things work around here. Kloppman charges us six cents a night to sleep in the lodging house, due up front. It gets you a bed, blankets, dinner if youse were brave enough, and a wake up call in plenty of time to get papes. We all are World newsies, and Weasel opens up at 5, no earlier any later. He's open for an hour or till he runs out, whichever comes first. We all meets at Tibby's for lunch, our man Denton has a running tab pays for all us. Youse gonna have to find dinner on you own, breakfast is provided for by the nuns. Now we ain't got a room for goils only so youse have to sleep with the guys. We get the sinks first before lights out, but in the morning it is a free for all. That fine with youse Kit?" She barely stopped for an answer. "Here wes is. Hey Kloppman, this here are two new newsies, Kit and Swan. Youse got room for them?"  
  
"Ise got the room Mills. It's six cents now, Show them up to store their stuff and then get youse got papes to sell." Kloppman pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Come on this way, let's see, Kit youse can share my bunk with me, and Swan…Skitts where is there some open bunks?"   
  
"Well he could sleep in the bottom of you bunk and she could sleep in this bunk here."   
Mills smacked Skitts, "You bum that's the Brooklyn's bunks."   
"Yeah and they won't soak a goil, at least not at foist."   
"May not but Ise still don't think this a good idea."   
  
"Don't worry bout it Mills Kit can take of herself." Swan not wanting to have a fight break out interjected.   
"The guys right Mills let's go its getting late."   
  
The four rushed down the stairs and headed out to get to the distribution before the papers were gone. "Swan gets 30 papes for the 2 of youse. Kit youse can come selling with me. But never get more then youse can sell, the Delancey's make youse eat the left over ones. Afternoon is the harder edition to sell unless something big has happened. Here's Cowboy he'll make sure youse get your papes."   
  
"Hey Mills, they all settled in now? Good, first rule of selling don't cross the Delancey's or they will get youse. Swan better come with me."   
"What! Why can't I get my own papers?"   
  
"Because the Delancey brudders are nasty and go after youse that's why."   
Jack and Swan made their way to the front. "Hello Weasel this here is a new guy Swan give him 30 papes and I'll take 60."   
  
"Hello Cowboy here's youse papes. Don't sell with him boy, he'll cheat you."   
"Don't youse listen to that sucker, Come on Swan let's see if wes can find ourselves some headlines that sell. See you tomorrow Weasel."   
  
Jack and Swan headed back to the girls standing by the gates. "Here Mills take 20 of mine, youse can pay me back later. So whose these two gonna sell with?"   
  
"Ise taken Kit, to my Spot I was thinking that…. Mouth! What youse doing down here? I thought you didn't work afternoons."   
  
"You got a problem with me working afternoons Mills? Who's this? Ise David Jacobs, the Walking Mouth, and youse are?"  
  
"I'm Swan and this here is Kit" Swan placed himself between his friend and the new comer.   
"Oh I see how did it is."  
  
Kit spoke up trying to get around The Human Wall, "We're out here to learn about selling papes from the best."   
  
"Youse should sell with Cowboy here, he's the best newsie in all of New York, ain't that right David?" A 10-year-old face appeared around Jack's waist.   
  
"That's right Kid. Kit, Swan this here is Mouth's little brudder Les. Ise guess that Swan here can sell with us, what you think Les?"  
  
"Sure I'll show youse all the ropes, just like Cowboy did with me when I was little." Les got a huge smile that made him look about 8.   
  
Kit and Mills began walking toward Mills' normal spot. "Let's see what the banner is tonight. Hmm, Kit youse got to remember headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell them. Take this one read, "Lights out in Chicago." Youse should play it up some thing like "Thousands swelter in the dark" Or something like that. Make it good and the papes sells real quick like. Youse go that way, stay on this side of the street. Ise go this way and stay on de other side. See youse when de gone."  
  
The girls split up hawking their papers to anyone who would buy. It took about four hours and when they were done, they began to walk back to toward the lodging house.  
"What youse think?"  
  
"Not bad, it went better then I thought."   
"That's good now wes got to find us some food, or do youse feel like trying Kloppman's home made stew?" Mills wrinkled her nose at the thought of Kloppman's stew.   
  
"Will it cost anything?" Kit was debating cost over taste.   
"Nah like Ise said before its all part of the price of the bunk."   
  
"I think I'll take the chance, I haven't eaten since Swan and I got in around 2 last night, then we came looking for newsies so I am starved. I have a feeling I could eat squirrel if I has to."   
  
"That might just be what Kloppman's stew meat is. If youse don't mind me asking, What is with youse and Swan? Are you like his goil or something?"   
  
"I am no bodies girl. Not even Craig's. We have been friends since I first came to the city looking for work when I was 7."   
  
"Youse known each other that long?"   
"Yep and we haven't killed each other yet. He can be just like big brudder sometimes though."   
  
"Ise believe it, Jack gets like that too, specially when certain newsies are round."   
"Well you know…oh isn't that them coming up the street?"  
  
Kit looked up the street and waved at the guys as they walked toward them.  
  
"Well Jack me and Les here better get home see youse in the morning. Nice to meet you Swan, Kit." David tipped his hat to Kit and Mils as he and Les walled off.  
  
"So where's wes gonna go for food Mills?" Jack walked over to Mills putting his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Kit and me is gonna try Kloppman's stew. Ise got some bread left over from breakfast too." Mills shrugged his arm off as she answered.  
  
Jack looked at Kit in surprise, "My ain't we the brave one. Swan youse want ta attempt Kloppman's stew?"  
  
Swan looked at Kit then nodded, "Yeah I'm tired. Ill just eat then go to bed. If that's okay?"   
  
"Ise don't got a problem. Don't see how's youse gonna sleep with all the noise." Jack smirked "But Ise gonna find something else. Eating Kloppman's food is more of an adventure then what Ise wants." Jack headed off into the opposite direction while Mills took Swan and Kit back to the lodging house.  
  
The stew was just as bad as Mills and Jack had said, but Kit and Swan were so hungry that they ate it as fast as possible, barely noticing the extreme salty taste or the stringy quality of the meat. After Eating Mills showed them where to change, and soon both Kit and Swan fell into their respective beds, asleep.  



	3. First Days

The next morning Kit was waken by Mills before the guys woke up. "The guys like it if wes goils wake up earlier then them."  
  
Kit yawned and nodded. She climbed off the bottom bunk that she had claimed as hers and grabbed her clothes, following Mills into the washroom. Kit quickly pulled on her skirt but stopped when Mills exclaimed, "Youse can't sell wearing that."   
  
"I guess selling naked would bring in more papes, but Ise don't think the cops would approve." Kit spoke wirely with a mischievous grin.   
  
Mills smiled "It just might but youse can't sell in a skirt. No one's gonna buy from youse."  
  
"Well the only other thing I have is those coverall's I was wearing yesterday, but I don't think…"  
  
"Coveralls, those are perfect, I'll go get them." Mills sped out of the washroom and was back quickly with the coveralls. "Here put these on quick Kloppman is gonna wake up those boys any minute and was gots to be downstairs before he does." Mills threw Kit her coveralls and turned swiftly to pull on her pants and shoes. Kit threw a look at Mills' back and pulled on the coveralls that she had been wearing since, well she couldn't remember since when.   
  
"What about my hair?" Kit spoke quietly as she and Mills went through the bunks to head downstairs.   
  
"I'll do it down stairs." Mills replied as they headed down to the lobby. When they reached the lobby Mills turned and looked at Kit's long hair. It wasn't exactly braided any more and would need time to untangle it. " I guess we can just braid it for now, youse got a hat?"  
"No but I could find one."   
  
"Han wes just hasta borrow someone's. Come sit over here so Ise can fix it for now."  
Both girls sat on the stairs as Mills took out the braids Kit had in and began to finger comb the snarls out. She had just finished tying off the ends of the braids as the guys began to clamor down the stairs. The girls had to move quickly to avoid being trampled. They succeeded, barely.  
  
The walk to the World distribution office was uneventful. The Delancey brothers had been 'detained' the evening before for insulting a cop and weren't even a problem. Swan got Kit's papers again and while Kit didn't like it she let him, vowing to herself that she would get her own papers from now on.   
  
Mills and Kit sold together again. Mills showing Kit some of the 'finer' points of selling that she had not learned in Nebraska. At lunch both girls were ready for a break and headed to Tibby's. When they got there Jack waved them over to the booth where he, Swan, David, Race, and Crutchy and sat down. An older guy was sitting with them.  
  
"Hey guys save any food for us to eat? Denton what are youse doing her? Ise thought youse hung out in Washington City?" Mills greeted Denton with a smile and a hug, as he stood up to let the girls sit down.  
"Well I'm here as part of a group looking into places the President might need to visit." Denton leaned in as if telling a secret.  
"Like President McKinley would come to a place like this." Kit sat back scoffing at the thought.  
"Probably not, but you never know miss." Denton turned to Kit. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure. I am Brian Denton, former hack for the Sun. Now I am the press secretary to Vice President Roosevelt."  
"Really?" Kit's eyes lit up as she stuck out her hand. "Ami Oberg of Lincoln, Nebraska. I go by Kit though."  
Denton returned her handshake, "Pleased to meet you Miss Oberg." He stood up again, "Well guys it's been a pleasure, but my train leaves in an hour so I must be going. Ladies." He tipped his had to the girls, which sent them into fits of giggles. "Tibby this would cover the bill." He gave him a five piece towards the proprietor and left the restaurant. Kit and Mills recovered enough to order their meals and listen to the guys talk as they ate.  
  
"So Jacky youse hear about how the printing mill guys is talking about unionizing and striking?"  
"Ise just don't know, Race. Ise just don't see that happening. Pulitzer and Hearst remember two years ago. They won't let them strike. When we had our strike they still got some money. But if the printing guys was to strike they wouldn't make a penny and probably loose money too." Jack sat back and looked at David. "What do you thing Mouth?"  
"Well it would be a way for their demands to be met. But you're right Jack. Pulitzer ain't gonna let them strike."  
"Any one want to guess at the odds it will happen?" Race raised his eyebrows suggestively. Those around him threw wadded up napkins at him and told him to "Shuddup".   
Jack held up his hands to command the impromptu bombing to end, as he was getting hit also. "The day ain't half over wes got papes to sell." Many of the newsies groaned but they all got up and left a couple taking leftovers to keep for their dinner. And talk of the strike was forgotten for now.   



	4. A Day in the Life

The next two weeks went by quickly. Late May melted into the last weeks of June. Kit celebrated her 17th birthday and life went on as before. Kit and Swan began to get into a grove. Swan began to sell with Jake, while Kit continued to sell with Mills.   
Kit and Mills were selling the afternoon edition on the street corner on an unusually hot June afternoon. When they would stop for water Kit would look off into the distance as if searching for someone.  
"So who is he?" Mills teased.  
"Who is whom?" Kit flustered trying to hide that she had been searching for someone.   
"The guy youse looking for. Youse been staring off that way a lot lately, Ise know it ain't Jack or Swan cause they're selling over towards Brooklyn. Who youse know in New York?"  
Kit sighed as she answered, "I didn't realize it was so obvious. I was seeing if maybe just maybe Crale was gonna come around that corner."   
"Whose Crale?" Mills' curiosity peeked.  
"Sw…My brother, he was supposed to be here by now. Swan and me had to leave him in Cincinnati but he was supposed to follow us. I just miss him that's all."  
"Oh I am sorry. Hey it's time to go find the guys and see if they have any idea for food. Come on." Mills grabbed Kit's hand and they ran to where they usually met the guys.  
  
Another group of newsies was walking back toward the middle of Manhattan after selling their papers trying to find out more about Swan and Kit.   
"Swan, youse been here a while what youse think of our city?"   
"Not bad, never thought papes could move so fast."   
"So is Kit youse sister or something?"  
"Or something, Kits been tagging after her brudder and me since she was Les's age. Guess she's something like a sister to me."  
"How old is youse?" Let's piped up.  
"Kit's 17 and I'm 19, her brother's 20."   
"Where her brudder?"  
"Back in Cincinnati, we got separated cuz we didn't have the train fare for three people. He told us to go to Baltimore on our own; and that he would meet up with us later. Baltimore got a bit too heavy for Kit and me so we came north. But we left messages with the Bal'more newsies. Cray can find us when he is able."  
"Man youse got weird names, Cray, Swan and Kit? Why dos names?" Les asked the questions that were on all three of the guys' minds.  
"Well Swan was the easiest to get me last name is Swanson. Cray is quicker than Crayfish. Which Cray got after a water-fight where he stepped on crayfish, Crale "Crayfish" Swa…Oberg is just a bit too long. Now Kit, well it be short for Kitten, but don't let it fool you Ami is anything but a kitten, she has sharp teeth and nails, along with a sharp tongue." The last comment was followed by a wink. "Just don't tell her I said that or I'll end up with a nice shiner."   
"Sure Ise won't tell hur."  
Jack and David were walking and talking behind Les and Craig and Jack broke into the conversation, "Hey Swan you want to good meal or the slop Kloppman is serving?"   
"Are you joshing, good food. If I can get it."  
"Kay let's go get the goils and we can head over to Mouth and Let's here is house."   
"Don't worry bout my Ma she loves having company and its me birthday, she said to invite some people."   
"Sure, but I wouldn't worry about getting the girls, I bet that's them now." Swan waving up the street at the two approaching newsgirls.  
"Hey youse goils want to go eat at Mouth here is?"   
"Sure, come on Kitty goil it will be great, Mouth's mudder makes the best food."   
Kit looked hesitant. "Okay I guess." Mills grabbed her hand and they raced the guys to the Jacobs.  
  
"Mama we're back. Here I want to introduce you to some new kids. This here is Ami and Craig, they just got here from Bal'more. Kit, Swan this here is my Ma, Pa and me sister Sarah."   
A respectful "Ma'am" was all either of the said.   
Mr. Jacobs motioned to the table, "Well let's sit down and eat."   
Most of the questions directed at Kit and Swan were general ones about their families, their lives, why they were in New York etceteras. After they had finished eating Kit and Mills helped Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah clear the table and do the dishes. Then they all gathered around the table to eat the cake that Mrs. Jacobs had made for dessert. The talk was of the news and how it affected them and the newsies. The clock was chiming 9 when Mrs. Jacobs glanced over to see that Let's was fast asleep. Mills saw Les and sat up and stretched "Thanks for dinner Ms. Jacobs but Ise thinks its time for us to head for ours lodgings."   
Everyone got up saying their farewells and Ami, Craig, Jack and Mills headed for the lodging house.  



	5. Meeting Spot

They got back with minutes to spare and found the house was in total chaos. It was the night of the monthly poker match between the boroughs had gotten out of hand when one of the guys *cough Racetrack cough* was caught cheating. The game had turned into a free for all pillow fight, so the feathers and fists flew.   
Jack whistled shrilly after shouting hadn't gotten him anywhere. "What started this? No let me guess so one was cheating at cards right? Well I'll take care of the cheater. Now clear out all youse that can get back to youse places before curfew, rest of youse goes pay Kloppman, you can sleep on the floor. Youse from Brooklyn this here is Swan and Kit there Manhattan's newest. If a guy named Cray comes looking for them sends him here got it? Now girlies youse get the sinks first, youse better hurry."  
  
Kit and Mills ran for the wash room giggling and rolling their eyes. While the girls were washing up Jack began introducing Swan to the guys in the bunkroom. "Swan Ise wants youse to meet some of the guys here from Brooklyn. This here is Rounder, Falcon, Brownoser, and this bum here is their leader and one of me best friends, Spot Conlon."   
There were nods of acknowledgement all around the circle as the guys barely looked up from their poker game. Spot finished his hand and got up to shake hands with Swan.   
"Hello Swan, so youse the newest Manhattan newsie. Ise not seen youse before, youse not from around here are you?"  
"Nah, Kit and I are from a little town in Nebraska. We came out here looking for work. Jack said we could work as newsies here in Manhattan."  
  
The girls entered then and that was the signal for the guys to start getting ready to bunk down for the night. They had been done in record time and had climbed into their bunks before they guys realized they were done.   
Even with the mayhem that filled the room Kit was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That is until a guy's out raged yell woke her back up. "What youse think youse doing in my bed?"   
She bolted up right hitting her head in the process on the bottom of the upper bunk. "Ouch, well I was sleeping and since I was here first you can sleep on the floor like a good boy."   
Spot was taken back no newsie in his right mind had ever talked back to him. "Youse obviously don't knows who Ise be."   
"No I don't, nor do I care, get lost." All conversation in the room stopped, no one had ever spoken like that to Spot as long as anyone could remember.   
"Well Ise Spot Conlon."   
"And that should mean to me?"   
"Ise de leader of the Brooklyn newsies."  
"Oh I see, well I am Kit Oberg, and I am trying to sleep so if you will excuse me…" With that she flopped back down onto the pillow and pulled the sheet as best she could over her head.   
  
Spot sat there speechless this girl had told him off and then went back to sleep. He wasn't going sleep on the floor and he wasn't just gonna give up the bunk either. He put his feet up and lay down on the small bunk. Kit rolled over and he 'accidentally' ended up on the floor.   
  
Spot was ticked this girl had pushed him out of his bed after invading it. He got up snapped his fingers and signaled a younger newsie out of the top bunk. He crawled in quickly thinking of ways to get back at the girl on the other bed.   
The morning came quickly. "Cowboy, Racetrack, Boots, Skittery. All youse lazy bums get out to carry the Banner. Out of youse beds boys up now all youse or it will be a bucket of cold water on you."   
Kit began to crawl out of her cozy cocoon when she saw Mills signaling her to stay. Mills mouthed "Watch the show." Kit looked confused until Mills pointed then she saw what the 'show' was. The guys were getting dressed in a helter-skelter manner not really caring who was watching and the girls watched.   
As the guys filed out Mills jumped off her bunk "Come on we have about 2 min before they realize wes ain't there and they come looking for us." They both laughed and slipped into their clothes pulling up their hair and sticking it under caps as they clamored down the stairs trying to stay up with the guys. Only Kloppman noted their late arrival, but he winked at the girls as he counted those that went by and onto the street.  



	6. Surprise at Work

As they headed to the distribution center they picked up their rolls and coffee from the nuns on the street. Most of the newsies talked amongst themselves, working on waking up.   
Jack turned to the oddly quiet Spot, "Hey youse gonna get youse papes here or youse heading back cross the bridge?"   
Spot scowled at Kit before answering, "Ise get me papes here but head for home after."   
  
They reached the distribution office without incident, no Delancey brothers chasing Kelly, and with out a fight breaking out between Kit and Spot. "Ise wonder where the Delancey brudders is at. The air is so much cleaner." Racetrack took a sniff to emphasis his point.  
"Who gives they ain't here, no need to look a gift in the mouth." Kid Blink spoke up from his position on the statue.   
  
The girls decided that standing by the gates was pointless and sat down on the curb to talk about, what else, boys. "So Mills do they always wake up like that or was that just because of a late night?"   
"Like what? Oh youse mean not caring who saw them in such a state of undress? Yeah youse have to 'member, they still ain't used to goils in the bunkhouse, so they ain't suspecting wes just sit their and watch. That's why wes always leaving early, sometimes they ain't even that dressed, and it isn't pretty. What sort of lodgings do youse have in Lincoln?"  
  
"Lodgings? Well most of us camp at the college campus during the summer. See around the end of September harvest starts so most of the guys head out to help farmers and their families. Working the banner is only a summer job for most. Our winters are too harsh to sell year round."   
  
"How harsh is harsh that youse can't sell papes?"   
  
"Well about the end of October, maybe November the snow starts. By end of November we have 4-6 feet on the ground, and 10-foot drifts on the open land. The temperature stays below zero and wes lucky if we don't have snow for a day from Thanksgiving till Easter. Blizzards happen at least every two weeks; you can't see your hand in front of your face. Papes only come out once a week, and are sold from the stores. No smart newsie will sell during the winter."  
  
"Wow that's harsh, you ain't just improving on the truth now is youse?"   
" No I am not, that when we're lucky, I've had to stay with Swan's family most years, me parents live to far west for me to get to in time."  
  
"How's youse know each other anyway?"  
"Swan's ma and me ma knew each other when they was little but didn't tell us till after we met. My folks sent me to Lincoln with me brother, Cray, to get us some schooling. Our money was running low so Cray started selling papes in the morning. But wes got thrown out when our money ran out. So I became newsie too. Swan found us on the street almost sick cuz we couldn't get enough to eat. He feed us and we all started selling together. Wes couldn't get home fore the first storm, so Swan's family took us in at their farm. After Rose, Swan's ma, found out whose kids we were she was only happy help us." Kit paused and looked around, "Mills is it just me or have dos gates not opened yet?"  
  
"Ise think youse right Kit. Hey Jack youse think they gonna open the gates anytime soon?"  
"Wes been sitting here wondering the same thing."  
"Jack look at the Headline board its got some thing writing on it."   
"Youse right Les. It says S-T-R-I-K-E, strike. Spot, when did wes call for a strike?"   
"Ise don't member calling one."   
  
"What is we gonna do Jack. Ise need to work Ise can't afford not too."  
"Keep you pants on Crutchy Ise got to think."  
  
"I think we should find out who's on strike and…" Swan started to speak but stopped when everyone's eyes turned toward him.  
  
"Actually that ain't have bad idea. So youse all know what areas you know best. Go to them. Tell them wes having a meeting in Central Park. Ise go with Spot and take Swan David and the goils with me. Les youse better get home unless David want to take youse with."   
  
"Who's said goils can some with us?" Spot rose from his place against the wall and grabbing for his cane.  
  
Jack pulled him self up from the pavement and turned to him, "Ise say wes going to take them with, and whether youse like it or not."   
  
"Brooklyn is still mine, Ise say who comes and who goes, not youse Kelly."  
"Okay then Ise asking if the goils can come in Ise promise to take them out when we leave."  
  
Kit mumbled under her breath, "Who would want to stay there any way?"   
Mills heard and whispered, "Shut it or youse find yourself on the ground with a shiner."   
  
"Fine their in youse hands, If they get hurt its youse fault not mine."   
"Fair enough," Kelly spit on his hand as did Spot and they shook hands, officially closing the deal.   
  
"Alright youse scatter find out what's going on wes meet at Central park at 7, got it? Tell those in charge at the boroughs youse go into. Good now go do you work." Kelly's command to his newsies worked like a charm and they scattered quickly.  



	7. Into Brooklyn

The group headed to Brooklyn knowing that they didn't have much time. Spot saw a couple of his runners and called them over. "Youse two know anything about a strike?"   
  
"There's talk bout how the World and the Journal have slashed the salaries of their workers to save themselves some money. The workers don't like it much so they decided to go on strike. That means no papers, so we ain't selling."   
  
While that gave some information it wasn't much, "Youse go rounds up as many newsies as youse can and meet us at the docks, wes gonna have a meeting of the newsies."  
  
"Spot there's a guy asking bout two kids want to know if wes seen them, says its important. What should wes do with him?"   
  
"Bring him along, wes be on our side of the bridge in an hour, Ise want all those youse can get to the docks."  
  
The runners left heading in different directions. Jack looked after them before turning to Spot, "They pretty far in don't you think Spot? This ain't exactly Brooklyn."  
"Ise in Manhattan they're in Manhattan that's all, they'll leave when Ise leave."   
"They better or Ise might just soak them first ask questions later."  
  
David, Jack and Swan fell back as if to discuss something important, leaving Spot to try his luck with Kit. He decided to see if he had just caught her on a bad night or if her pluck was far real. He struck up a conversation with Mills on selling spots in Manhattan and which weather was easiest to sell papes, and Kit joined in after a time. The conversation held up for close to 20 min until, "So Kit youse Swan's goil or something?"   
  
Kit stopped walking and causing Swan, Jack and David to almost run into her. "I. Am. No. One's. Girl. Swan is like a big brother. Don't even think that is gonna change. I am not gonna be anyone's 'goil' any time soon. Got IT?"   
  
She moved closer and closer to Spot with each word; soon they were toe to toe and a staring contest began. They faced each other not blinking; knowing that winning was a matter of pride. Spot's ego wouldn't even let him consider losing, especially to a girl. But every ego does need a bruising every once in a while to keep it from getting too big, and while Spot's ego had gotten quite a bruising in the past 24 hours, he blinked.   
  
"Ha, I won and I am still the champion." Kit threw her arms in the air in victory then spun on her heel to walk ahead. Mills stayed behind to offer condolences to Spot, "Its fine Spot youse still good with you shooters." Then ran to catch up with her new pal.   
  
"Kelly that goil beat me. Ise tell my guys to not touch hur; but Ise can't control them when they ain't round me. They can only take so much before they break and soak hur."  
  
Kit turned back to where the guys were talking, "You think I can't fight and defend myself? Try it and you will be surprised Spot Conlon." She turned back to her conversation with Mills. Those were the last words spoken between them till they reached the docks. David, Jack and Spot spent the rest of the time talking between the two of them, while Swan, Mills and Kit talked about mundane things trying to avoid arousing Kit's temper.   
  
The docks themselves were filled with noise. Men were loading and unloading boats. The smells of fish, musty wood and of men stuck on boats longer than should be allowed assaulted the senses. At one end of the dock, a pier was abandoned because the water was too shallow for boats to come in and unload. Brooklyn newsies were enjoying their impromptu day off by swimming, fighting, or playing an odd game of poker. The activity ceased as Spot, Jack and the others arrived.   
  
"Hey youse bums gets out of the water wes got ta talk."  
  
The guys on the dock looked at each other till one yelled out, "Why do wes have ta discuss our business with these peoples wes don't knows here?"  
  
"Kay then this here is Mills, Kit and Swan they're newsies, even the goils."  
"Spot some guy was looking for a Kit and Swan asked if they had been here."  
"So where is he?"  
  
"I'm here. Kit is my kid sister and Swan is my best friend. What they doing in Manhattan?"  
Before Spot or Jack could answer Kit spoke up, "We're selling papes Cray, you got a problem?"   
"Nah just wondering why my kid sister looks like a boy."   
"Get your back end over here, I ain't discussing it over a crowd of Brooklyn dodgers."   
A blond with gray eyes in the back stood up, and came up to the girl. He gave her a once over before sitting down. "So why are you dressed like a boy? And aren't those my overalls?"  
"It sells papes quicker, some people just don't buy from girls. And yes they are, you think I would borrow a pair of Craig's?"   
"So then why are you in Brooklyn if you're selling in Manhattan?"   
"You're just full of questions aren't you. If you would listen to Spot or Jack maybe you would find out."   
  
Spot started his speech again, this time with a tone that would take no interruptions. "As youse know it looks like the guys who print the papes are striking. Wes gonna send some of youse over to Central Park to discuss what wes gonna do as newsies. Any volunteers or do I have to pick youse out myself?"   
The tall Italian that had interrupted before stood up, "I'll go, I'll takes Brownoser with me."   
"Fine with me Rounder, the rest of youse find out what is going on and report to these four."   
Without much else to say or do the group broke up, some of the younger ones went back to playing in the water, while others went off to try to do what Spot wanted. Two really young newsies came up to Spot, "Spot can me and Bait come too?"  
  
"Ise guess so Jolly but youse go to behave."   
Jolly gave him a huge smile "Wes will."  
  
Mills turned to Kit and asked, "So youse gonna introduce me to this here brudder of yours?"  
"Crale this here is Mills, Mills this here is Cray, my big brother."   
"Please to meet you Miss Mills. So Ami did this here bum treat you right, or will I need to have a few talks with him." Cray joked to his sister, while giving Swan a 'dirty look'.  
"Of course he treated me right, you're the one who taught me how to fight, Swan knows that."  
  
Spot over heard them talking and asked a question that was bothering him, "Ise taught Swan here was you brudder." Spot looked a little confused, but that quickly changed to total confusion as Kit started to yell at him.  
  
"I said he was like a brother not that he is one" Kit got up in a huff and started walking back toward the Bridge.   
  
Mills not wanting to let her friend go off by herself quickly got up. "Spot why youse keep picking on hur? What she do to youse?" Mills went to catch up with her friend calling for her to wait up.  
  
Spot stood in shock and bewilderment. "All Ise did was ask hur a question." Turning to his friends he asked, "What did Ise do?"  
The others were laughing at Spot and his predicament, knowing that they too had been there a time or two, but tried hard to stop and answer his question with minimal laughter.   
Jack was the first to recover, "Ise no clue, but it must of been serious. She is your sister Cray, right? Do youse have a clue?"  
Cray swallowed his laughter, "Ami? You think I could have her figured out? She is still a girl even if she is my sister. And I can't figure out girls for the life of me. Craig here might have an idea. Don't you Craig."  
  
Craig had sobered up pretty quickly, "Well I have an idea what's wrong, but I really can't say, on risk of her soaking me."  
Jolly looked skeptical, "Youse afraid of a goil soaking you? She don't seem that tough ta me."   
Swan looked at Jolly and shook his head, "Not that tough? The girl talks back to Spot here, wins a staring contest too, has her big brother wrapped around her finger, and still manages to give the guy a black eye? And you say she isn't tough."  
  
"She talked back to Spot and she's still walking?" Bait looked surprised, dark eyes widening.   
Anger crossed Spot's face, "Youse know Ise don't soak goils on principal, but Ise got no such principles about youse."  
Bait and Jolly scampered ahead worried about getting away, more than if Spot was really serious.  
  
Thinking back to the night before Jack decided to ask his friend some questions as they walked. "Spot lay off them, they're barely old enough to sell papes, you should be careful or Ise gain them from under you nose. What's wrong not sleep well last night?"  
  
Spot scowled, "Ise got plenty of sleep last night, no thanks to that goil."  
"That's my sister you're talking bout, what she do that's so bad?" Cray looked ready to defend his sister if he had to.  
"She took my bed last night, and wouldn't move even after she knew whose Ise be. Then today she just keeps yelling and hollering at me for no reason that Ise can see. Youse sure she's right in the head?"  
  
By this time Cray had lost the threatening look in his eye and was trying hard not to start laughing, "That's my sister alright, we ain't sure if she is right in the head. But for the most part this is normal behavior for her. Though sleeping with a guy isn't like her."  
"I wasn't in the bed with her."  
"No kidding she pushed youse out." Jack interjected, which earned him a dirty look from Spot.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I knows what's going on. Just keep out of her way and she'll come round and stop yelling at you." Swan smirked, "I am sure of that."   
By silent agreement the guys dropped the conversation and began talking about other more manly subjects. They studiously ignored the girls and the girls ignored them back.  



	8. Talks in the Park

It was close to 7 when they all arrived at Central Park. Mills and Kit were hesitant about sticking around what looked like an all guy event. "Youse sure wes can stay Kelly?" Mills questioned.   
"Don't matter to me if youse decide to go or stay. If youse do go remember to watch out for the Delancey Brudders. They got nothing to do all day, must have be hard for them, so watch you back."   
  
Jack then turned his attention to getting the newsies there settled. Mills still wanted to leave, but Kit felt like staying near the guys; so she climbed up the nearest tree and got comfortable.  
  
Newsies from all parts of New York had gathered. A few didn't know why they had gotten together, so Jack stood up to address the group. "Youse know why wes here right? Wes don't have papes to sell and the reason is dose working for the World be striking. Now wes got 2 options as newsies. Wes can join the strike or wes can work for the other papes. If wes don't unite now nothing will get done." David who was standing behind him prompted Jack's speech. It was a good speech none the less and did have a flare that only Jack could bring to it.   
  
Kit began tuning out the speeches as they got longer and more boring. She had almost fallen asleep in her tree when a young voice called her back to full consciousness.  
"Psst Kit youse awake?"  
She peered down into the darkness under her tree, "I am now what's going on Les?"  
  
"Ise bored, youse want to go walking around? No ones gonna notice us leaven."  
  
Kit glanced over at the gathering. Les was right even Cray and Swan were involved and wouldn't notice. She jumped out of the tree landing on her feet next to Les.   
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
"How did bout the fountain? Wes could use it to cool off." Les tried to look like the idea had just come to him, but failed miserably.  
Kit laughed, "I should have known, sure why not. As long as I don't get too wet."  
  
They walked over to where the fountain was. "Les how do you know Kelly so well?"  
"It's a really cool story, want to hear?"   
"Sure, I have all the time in the world."  
  
"Well about 2 years ago my papa broke his arm in an accident at his factory. Me and David went to sell papes to make us some money. Morris was trying to cheat us out of a pape but Jack stepped in and kept David from getting soaked. He then took us on as selling partners. Den Pulitzer tried ta raise the price of papes, and us newsies had a strike, and Jack and David were the leaders. Den Jack wen in as a spy for us and we won cuz Jack and David and Denton puts out a pape organizing all the working kids in New Yawk. My sister was Jack's goil for a while but they broke up but him and me are still pals and wes still sell papes together. Ise want to be just like him and David when Ise get big." The last sentence was spoke in a wistful tone. The hero worship in Les' eyes was evident as he spoke.   
And caused Kit to laugh, "I am sure you will be just like them when you do get big."   
  
When they reached the fountain they found that a couple of the younger newsies had already had the same idea. A massive water fight broke out pretty quickly. Kit joined in a first but quickly stopped from getting too wet. She stepped back to a safer distance and watched the young guys enjoy themselves. All the while laughing at their antics at they cooled from the June heat.   
  
Her laughter was turned to screams of terror as she was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder. She began to struggle and cry begging for whomever to put her down. She didn't even notice when she was put down, or feel the comfort in the arms that held her. All she felt was terror as she fought against them. It took a while for it to sink into her frightened mind that she wasn't being hurt and for her to start to calm down. When she lifted her face she saw that her 'attacker' was Cray.   
  
Her screams had caused Les and the other boys to stop playing in the fountain. Les rushed over to where she and Cray were sitting and knelt down. "What did youse think youse was doing? Youse scared her." He looked at Cray accusingly, then turned to Kit. "Kit youse okay?"   
  
Kit sniffled and offered him a weak, watery smile. "Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to be picked up Cray didn't mean to scare me. Did you Cray?"  
Cray was ashamed and it showed on his face, "No I didn't mean to scare you that much, I thought you knew I was there and knew what I was doing. I am sorry." He gave her a hug and helped her up on to her feet.   
  
They headed back to the gathering, which was being to wind down. David was speaking now, "Wes still don't have a consensus. What are we as a group gonna do?"  
  
One of the Harlem guys answered. "Whose business of it if wes do or don't. If wes don't break this up soon some o' us ain't gonna make it home. Ise taken my guys and going. Wes not gonna join the strike. Why join with the guys that would rather see us dead?" A lot of the newsies nodded their heads and voiced their agreement.  
  
David tried being the voice of reason "How you planning on living? If you don't strike and tries to join up with the other papes you still might not see the end of the day."   
  
"Wes work for who ever wes want to. Papes sell the same don't matter where youse work."   
Those newsies that disagreed voiced their opinion also, they felt that striking might give them something too, maybe even lower the cost of the papers they bought.  
  
A consensus didn't seem probable. Spot finally stated that they could do what they wanted by his newsies were going to be allowed to chose their own they were from Brooklyn and they could take care of themselves.  
  
Jack on the other hand said he was going to try to keep his newsies out of it, he didn't want to risk getting them worked over by the Delancey's.  
With nothing solved and no real course of action worked-out groups of newsies began leaving for their homes. Some left feeling dejected, others angered and still others disgusted at the inability to come together.   
  



	9. You. Me. Talk. Now

After the meeting as everyone was leaving Cray grabbed Kit by the arm as she passed. "You know your way back to the lodging house?" He looked anxious to talk about something.   
  
But Kit wasn't about to make it easy for him. "I have been here one they, what do you think?"  
  
"Don't act like that, I am sorry I scared you earlier. But I am your brother I won't put up with this attitude." The seriousness in his tone told her he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
She was crushed by that tone and the way he was talking to her. She knew Cray was right but she wasn't about to let him know that. "You don't know what I have gone through these past months since you made us go on. Don't start lecturing me about my attitude or behavior. Now if you will excuse me I want to catch up to my friends." She pulled her are from his grasp and ran to catch up.  
  
Mills saw her coming, "What is that all bout?"  
Kit shrugged and tried to look nonchalant "Just my brother actin like a dope. Is there anywhere quiet at the lodging house? He seems to think we need to talk."  
"Yeah the roof is a quiet place, don't gets to loud though some people like using it for tings other then talkin."  
  
"Good then Cray can have his talk and I don't have to worry about him yelling at me. Thanks Mills."  
  
They all stopped briefly to say their good byes to David and Let's and reached the Lodging House a short time later. This night was even worse than the previous one, many of the younger newsies hadn't gotten to use up their energy stores that they and were no where near ready to go to sleep. Kit had Mills show her the fire escape and the quickest way to get on the roof.   
  
Then after Jack had introduced Cray to everyone, she grabbed him and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "You still felling like talking?" After he nodded she led him over to the window and out onto the fire escape.   
  
Cray started into his lecture as their eyes and ears adjusted to the quiet and darkness, "Ami I wanted to talk…"  
"Quiet what till we are on the roof, then you can lecture at me or whatever."  
  
It wasn't a long climb to the roof, plus it didn't seem as crowded as Kit had hoped, but she decided it would have to do. "Okay Crale what is the big problem that has to be discussed tonight?"   
  
"Ames I want to know what is with this attitude of yours? I can't even tell if the girl I know is in there. She is isn't she? Don't give me that look, just hear me out then you say your piece. You know this attitude is getting annoying. I know this isn't you or at least it wasn't you before we left home. What is going on? I was talking with Craig during the meeting and he says that you have been picking some fights since you got here, particularly with a certain Brooklyn newsie. You have never been one to pick a fight. If I remember correctly you hate to fight and you would only do it if you were forced. What gives?"  
  
Kit couldn't hid the hurt any longer, or keep in the pain. "You think that you know me so well, let me tell you Crale Joseph I have changed and you have no idea what led up to it. You know why we left Bal'more? You know why I am so mean to Spot? Didn't think so, but you know what the two things are related. So don't even tell me I have no reason to act this way unless you know all my reasons."  
  
Cray sat there listening to her talk, "Well then why not tell me the reasons. Maybe I can help, I know I may have said that the way you've been acting is normal but this isn't and we both know it."   
  
"You really want to know?" After Cray nodded Kit took a deep breath and began.  



	10. How I spent my days in Baltimore

  
So it all started in Bal'more, Swan and I got there not long after we left you in Cincinnati. The first newsie we met after getting off the train was this guy Chair. He took us to the boarding house he stayed at and introduced us as brother and sister. We got a room then Chair showed us around Bal'more and claimed to be our selling partner. I liked him and he liked me, and he asked me to be his girl about a week after we got there. He was a nice guy, Spot actually reminds me of him. They are both very sure of themselves, a bit proud, but both have a good heart, I knew that Chair did at least.  
  
One they about 3 weeks after we arrived Swan decided to try to sell off on his own, leaving Chair and I by ourselves. We had almost sold all our papes when these 2 guys showed up and started to talk to me. It was closer to taunting and I tried to ignore them. But they just spoke louder and louder in an attempt to get my attention. They were saying what a good lay I must be, and how they couldn't wait till I was done selling so that they could find out for themselves.  
  
Chair come over and asks them why they "can't leave this here gal alone." They replied and asked if I was his gal and he said I was. They said "Well we'll just have to fix that." The smaller of the two grabbed me by the arms, a lot like you did tonight, and held me while the bigger one began to fight with Chair. At first it looked like Chair might just come out winning, but the guy pulled out some brass knuckles and began to trash him. My 'guard' held me in a position where I had to watch asking if I could see what was happening to my boyfriend and that they would do that to me if I didn't cooperate with them. The guy beating on Chair finally stopped letting him fall to the ground, he turned to his friend and said, "Well he's dead, now the fun really begins."  
  
Him coming toward me is the last thing I remember. The rest of it is a blank, the next thing I know Craig and I are standing at Grand Central Station in Philadelphia waiting for a train to Pittsburgh. Craig wouldn't tell me what all happened in Bal'more besides that Chair was really dead. He didn't tell me how long ago we had left Bal'more, I assumed it was a couple of days.   
  
We didn't stay in Pittsburgh long, there wasn't much work out side of the steel mills and neither of us wanted to work there. We bummed rides off trains back across Pennsylvania and ended up riding a train till it stopped here last night. I think we had to be on the trains at least 2 maybe 3 weeks, the cops didn't watch the cars very well, but a couple of times we got off to eat and sleep in something besides a rail car.   
  
Cray's look of shock and anger almost scared Kit but she didn't back off. "My God, that explains some of this, and I don't think I'll be letting you out of my sight for a while. But Ames what does this have to do with Spot?"  
  
"I saw Chair die Crale, I don't want that to happen again. I figure if I keep anyone from getting too close than I won't have to see them get hurt."  
  
"Ami do you really think that any of these guys would let themselves get beat up? At least not with out putting in a few licks themselves?"  
"It isn't a question of letting themselves get beat up it's a question of if I am bad luck to guys. I mean why was I so quick to leave Lincoln? The Johansen boys had it in for me, not wanting to be Shoetree's girl, since I was already Buddha's girl and had trashed Buddha because of it. Plus they threatened you and Swan. I am not letting this happen again. Just face it Cray I am just bad luck to guys. Now if you will excuse me, I am tired and want to get some sleep. Night Cray."   
  
"Night Short Stuff, I'll come down in a bit."   
  
Kit climbed down the ladder saying night to Jack as he came up. She got in and found her regular bunk under Mills unoccupied. Flopped into it and fell asleep.   
  
Jack reached the roof and came over to where Cray was sitting. He took out a cigarette and lit. Then took a puff and offered it to Cray, who took a long appreciative drag.  
"Youse two have a nice talk? And gets all caught up?"  
"Something like that" Cray took another puff as he continued, "At least now I know what she has been acting so odd."  
"She's not the type to go around standing up to does who'd soak others for less?"  
"Actually that is normal, but she isn't normally this heartless. The yelling at people for no reason isn't her."  
"What is the reason for the yelling or what ever youse say ain't hur?"  
  
"We left Lincoln because of some run ins with some busters." Cray stopped when he saw Jack's confused look when he mentioned busters, then went on to explain; "Busters are guys that are probably like your friends the Delancey's. One of them, Shoetree, wanted Kit for his girl but she was dating this other guy. So Shoetree and his brother trashed her guy and threatened to do the same to Swan and me. So we left, but it seems problems follow her. A guy that she dated in Bal'more was beaten to death in front of her and the guys who killed him did who knows what to her.   
Swan and her had to leave Bal'more very quickly, but she blanked out right after the guy died and didn't come to till she and Swan got off the train in Philadelphia." Cray then started to look ticked, "Now I need to find out why Swan didn't tell me before, and why I had to hear it now from her."   
  
"Ise sure Swan wood have told youse if he had thought of it. He probably meant to tell you tomorrow or something, so don't go beating him up. Come on Ise set you up with a blanket a pillow, maybe even a bed if youse lucky."  
Jack offered Cray a hand up. They headed down the fire escape and into the bunkroom to get some much-needed sleep.  



	11. On Her Own

The early morning light barely peaked through the windows of the lodging house as Kit awoke from her fitful sleep. She knew that if she wanted to get out with out questions she would have to leave before the boys woke up. She quickly got up and dressed. Slipping out the window and onto the fire escape she looked over her shoulder and was happy that no one had seemed to awake or notice her escape.   
  
As she reached the street she began to walk purposefully toward the nearest newspaper distribution office, the Sun, in hopes of getting some papers to sell. She joined the group of newsies outside and tried her hardest to blend in.  
  
When she reached the front of the line her troubles began. "40 papes" Kit attempted to use the accent that she had heard since she arrived.   
  
"And whose might youse be?" The clerk sneered.  
  
"Curly, Ise Curly." Kit thought quickly using the name of a friend from home.  
  
"Well Curly the Sun only employs boys see. No goils so scram."  
  
"Youse don't employ goils? Why not?" Kit tried to hide her anger behind a mask of confusion and at the same time keep the accent.  
  
"Cuz goils can't sell papes. Now move along goilie wes got papes for our newsies."  
  
"Wait Ise can sell papes just as well as any boy. Ise got the money for 50 papes Ise want my papes."  
  
"All right goilie, Ise give you 100 papes. If youse sell all 100 Ise consider letting youse sell for us gain tomorrow."  
  
"100 papes?" Kit was a bit shocked, she had never had to sell 100 papers before how in the world would she do that? But she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "Ise take 100 papes, if youse spot me 50 papes."   
  
"Here is your papes goilie bring the money for the other 50 in the morning."  
Kit lifted her papers off the counter and went to find a place away from the other newsies to look at the headlines. The day before had been uneventful and the news was slow. Except for the strike at the Journal nothing was happening, and even that wasn't being reported. The only promising story was about a kid escaping the Refuge. She sighed and picked up her papers and entered the streets of Manhattan to begin selling for the day.   
  
"Master thief escapes prison, State wide man hunt. Police puzzled on how he did it. Master thief breaks out Police believe it was an inside job. Thank you sir, Thank you ma'am." After three hours of screaming her improved headlines Kit's throat was raw and she had only sold 30 of the papes. She had avoided places she knew the World newsies would be but now was getting desperate and headed for the one place she had never thought she would go, Central Park. As she approached she pulled down her cap and renewed the fake accent in hopes that she wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"Jail break frightens hundreds to flee to homes in panic." Kit was so intent on selling her papes that she didn't notice Morris and Oscar Delancey approaching till they grabbed her arm and swung her around.   
  
"What do youse think youse doing little goil?" Oscar looked her up and down, "Don't youse know that their is a strike gonna on and youse can't sell papes?"  
  
"Ise can't sell papes? Ise a Sun employee Ise can sell papes were ever Ise want." Kit tried to be brave but knew the Delanceys had guessed who she was, and were backing her into a corner, literally.  
  
"Youse a Wold employee. Ise saw youse buying papes before this here strike with Cowboy." Oscar countered, "And youse know what wes gonna do to youse?"  
  
"Oscar, didn't your mudder tell youse not to soak goils?" Jack's voice interrupted Oscar's threats.  
  
"Where's Morris, Oscar? Ise taught youse never got separated." Crutchy called out.   
  
Kit didn't know whether to be relieved that her friends had shown up or angry that they were there. She looked behind Oscar and saw, Crutchy, Jack, Swan and Cray, along with a few others, standing and Morris laid out on the ground.  
  
"This little goil could soak me?" Oscar sneered not looking back "Ise like to see that."  
Kit regained her composure, "It would be my pleasure." She pulled her knee back and brought it up very quickly. Oscar saw hearts, stars, clovers, horseshoes and moons as he fell to the ground. Kit couldn't resist kicking him a couple of times while he was down. "That's for tell me I couldn't sell papes."  
  
She then gathered her papes, stepped around the writhing Oscar and the knocked out Morris and her slacked jaw friends and went off to sell her papes. She now had 60 papes left to sell and her prime spot was now gone. She had thought that she had gotten away from the guys but as she approached the fish market she heard Swan yelling at her to wait up.  
"Kit what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm selling papes, Swan see? Some one has to make money for us to stay at the lodging house, I can't stay on the street especially now since I have made an enemy of the Delancey brothers. Now if you would excuse me I have to sell 60 more papes."  
  
"You think you'll sell your papes in there?" Swan looked skeptical as he pointed into the fish market. "No one will be buy from you in there they could barely hear you."  
  
"Well maybe I can sell my papes to the fish vendors." Kit was starting to lose her temper.  
  
"They get their papes same way we do, whose gonna buy them for one for a penny when they can get them two for a penny from the distribution wagons?"  
  
"You never know, now I'll be at Tibby's for lunch, you can wait here or there, but don't follow me I have to sell on my own."  
  
Swan looked uncomfortable, "That's why I'm here. Jack says if you sell papes for the Sun you can't sleep at the lodging youse, he said you had till tonight to get your stuff out. Or you can come back with me now and it will all be forgotten."   
  
"He said that? Well then fine, I'll find somewhere else to sleep, after I sell my papes." Kit was surprised that Jack would be so heartless. She turned away from Swan so he wouldn't see the tears and went into the fish market. Swan stared after her, before turning around and heading off to tell Jack what had happened.  



	12. Jack's Decision

  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Kloppman had come to wake the guys as usual just as Kit had slipped out the window. The day started out like any other, all rushed to get dressed and be the first out the door. They rushed down the stairs and waited for the girls to come down.   
  
Kid Blink motioned for Jack to come over "Jack what youse gonna do bout our little problem? It's not like wes can get jobs at the other papes."  
"Yeah all us showing up there would probably cause them some problems right Jack?" Crutchy added.  
"But some of us got a work or wes end up on the streets." Boots added his two cents.  
"No on will be liven on the streets. But Crutchy is right, wes can't all go work for the other papes."  
  
"So what you're proposing we do about it?" Race decided to get in on the act too.  
"Ise thinking…" Jack leaned against the wall.   
As Jack thought Swan looked around for Kit and Mills, "Has anyone seen the girls?"   
  
As he spoke Mills came running down the stairs. "Have you guys seen Kit? She ain't in her bed or up stairs or on the roof or any thing."  
Cray looked worried, "What do you mean she isn't there?"  
"That's what Ise said. Youse didn't see her come by here then?"  
"No I figured she was still up there with you."  
"Youse don't think she would go off selling by her self do you?"  
"With my sister anything is possible."  
Kelly had been oblivious to all of this as he was thinking, "Ise got a plan, Wes gonna strike."  
  
"WHAT?! That's your PLAN?!" Cray shouted, then backed down after the lookups he received, "I mean that's your plan? It's a good one."  
Swan looked at Cray in disgust for backing down, "Well I don't think it is a good plan, In fact I think you are just trying to avoid making a hard decision and striking just so you can take a cowards way out."  
  
Shock and disbelief clouded ever face in the room, "Youse calling me a coward Swanson?"  
"If the headline fits. You don't want a hard decision so you say strike and now expect us to follow."  
"Ise the leader here, what Ise says goes."  
"You gonna give your followers a reason to follow, or do you expect them to do it blindly?"  
  
Cray finally spoke up, "Craig Swanson, grow up and take this like a man. You are being stupid, maybe you should give Kelly here a chance to explain his reasons. One would think you and Kit have changed places with you yelling like a girl. Come on old man you're gonna sit down here, keep your trap shut or I'll shut it for you, then after this is done you're gonna tell me what happened in Bal'more."  
  
Swan grumbled about how his friend was treating him and stuff as he complied. Cray's surprised him, along with the rest of the newsies present, out burst. Cray had always been the calm one in the "three musketeers" balancing out his rashness and Kit's temper. Yet it was becoming apparent that Cray was just better at holding his temper.  
  
Jack took his time calming down and gathering his thoughts, knowing that yelling at his friends would not solve anything. "As Ise saying wes gonna strike. The main reason is while some of us bigger guys can handle people like the Delancey Brudders, they ain't the only ones out of work right now, almost all the Crips are and all of them are looking for a fight. And that means trouble for us newsies. The Sun and the other small papes don't have the circulation to keep us and their newsies employed, so wes won't be joining them. Now Ise can't make you go to the picket lines for the Journal or the World but Ise will tell you; if you try to work with any other pape, youse ain't staying here. It will only bring trouble, the Refuge type and none of us needs that. Every one get that?"  
  
"No offence Kelly but Kit ain't gonna go for this, she ain't here. And I bets she's out selling papes." Mills spoke up from the stairs.  
  
"Well if she don't go for it and still sells den she don't live here. I ain't gonna have Bulls or the Crips here. Ise gonna talk to Kloppman about lowering or suspending our rent till the strike is over. Youse can go enjoy your they off." Jack went to find Kloppman in an effort to keep the newsies from going broke during the strike. Most of the newsies went off. Some headed for the bunkroom to grab stuff for the day or to sleep, but most just left.  
Swan and Cray went outside to sit on the stoop and smoke.   
  
"So Swanson wen were you gonna tell me about Bal'more? Or did you think I wouldn't find out?"  
"I was gonna let Kit tell you her story first, then I planned on telling you."  
"So you gonna fill me in on the blanks in her story and memory then?" Cray lit a cigarette, and took a drag then passed it to Swan who took it with shaky fingers.   
  
"I just don't want you to blow up at me for not taking care of her right." Swan didn't even take a puff of the cigarette just handed it back to Cray.  
"What are you gonna tell me?"   
"Well I don't know what exactly Kit told, you but it wasn't the whole thing."  
"I assume she got raped by the two guys from Bal'more that killed her friend."  
"They were just part of it. Chair also hurt her bad."  
Cray looked confused, "I thought he was dead."  
"He is now, but they didn't kill him, I did."  



	13. What Swan saw in Baltimore

Cray's eye brows raised in surprise. "You killed him? What is missing from my sister's memory and why the heck didn't you tell me this?"  
  
Swan was amazingly calm as he began to recount what happened in Baltimore.   
"Well it all started when we got off the train and met Chair. He seemed like a nice enough guy, to Kit at least. He helped us get settled and started us selling papes. After about 2 weeks he began to ask me if I wanted to start selling on my own. He said that he would watch out for Kit and that it would allow to me get a feel for selling with out any help. He kept at me till I gave in about a week later.   
  
I really didn't want to but Kit said it would be okay. I headed off in one direction, but doubled back following at a distance. Selling my papes as I went. I swear I only took my eyes off them for two seconds but when I looked back they were gone. I searched the area for 45 min and was finally drawn to an alley by screams.   
  
They were hers. I had let her down. I got there just as the third one was finishing with her. I remember going in punching, the two guys I didn't know were gone pretty quickly, but that jerk, Chair, picked up Kit and was using her as a human shield. He stood there taunting me, telling me that Kit had asked for it and that she had liked it. He said he hadn't done anything wrong but was giving her what she wanted. I couldn't stand it any more so I went over and punched him in the nose. I didn't mean to kill him, but he died in that alley.  
  
Kit was so pale and shaking, I helped her to our bunkhouse and cleaned her up. The landlady saw her shaking and gave me a lot of blankets to wrap her up in. She stayed with Kit till she was able to travel. I thought we would be safe in Philly, but she started getting back her memory and having nightmares. I then decided that going to you in Cincinnati would be the best, then maybe we could head home. But our money ran out at Pittsburgh, so we ended up staying there till we got the money. Kit decided that New York would be a good place to start over, so we came here.   
  
I wish I had listened to my gut and never trusted Chair, but that can't be help. When I realized that Kit had lost an entire month, I knew I had really screwed it up bad. If I had just stuck with her none of this would have happened. It was my job to keep her safe and I failed."  
  
Cray offered Swan the cigarette again, which he took gratefully inhaling as much as he could, before exhaling. Cray sat staring off into the distance. "You sure he is dead?"  
  
"Yeah the bulls came looking for answers to who he was during the time we were there. Turned out he was some Big Shot's kid. They finally blamed it on some serial killer. We left not long after they came asking though."  
  
"Well you did your best to protect her, nothing you could have done about this Chair character, and at least you got her back to almost normal. Now we just have to figure out what to do with this temper she has developed."  
"Developed? Hate to tell you this Cray but she has always had a temper, you just have never been around to see her act on it." Swan grasped at the chance to laugh, after talking about something so serious for so long.  
  
Cray looked skeptical, "Oh sure next you are going to tell me that my sister knows how to smoke and can play poker like a pro."  
  
Swan grinned, "Why should I tell you if you already know?" That earned him a smack and the two began dropped to the street to wrestle and fight, as if to relieve some tension that had built up during their conversation.  
  
Jack came out from Kloppman's office and went out to address the group of still gathered newsies. "Kloppman agrees that we can stay her for two cents a night till the strike is over. He says if youse can't pay now youse can run a tab and pay later. Ise tired of being around here. Any one want to join me on going to Medda's?"  
  
Those newsies who still didn't know what they wanted to do agreed quickly. Mills looking for a break from the guys decided to stick close to the lodging house and declined. Off the newsies went enjoying their second they off and clowning around, anxious for a chance to enjoy a show for free.  



	14. A talk with Spot

Kit wandered up and down the aisle attempting to sell just one pape, some people brought out of pity but she still had 50 papes to sell when she heard someone yelling.   
"Youse newsie, Hey youse stop. Ise buy the rest of your papes. How much youse want for them?" It was a vendor, a young vendor. He looked close to 20 and very sheepish. "Here Ise give you 2 bits for the whole bunch. Ise didn't get enough this morning and me boss will soak me if Ise don't sell all this here fish."  
  
Kit was not about to throw away a chance to get rid of her papes, but even she had standards, and she had to find somewhere to sleep that night so 2 bits wasn't enough.   
"50 cents."  
"Ise don't want to pay what the people on the street pay. 30 cents."  
"45" "35" "40" "38"   
"40 no lower."   
"Me boss is gonna get me good, 40 cents, here," He gave her the money and she gave him her 50 papes.  
"So nice doing business with youse"  
"Yeah sure, Hey if youse even need to sell some papes come here. If Ise can't use them Ise know those who do."   
"Thanks Ise Curly by the way." She felt it was probably safer if he didn't know who she was.  
"Moe, See you around."  
"Yeah around."  
  
After leaving the fish market Kit had no idea where to head. She began to wander as she thought back to her conversation with Swan.  
"Jack says you can't sleep at the lodging house…You sell for the Sun you're out…Can't stay…You're out."  
  
She began to talk to herself as she crossed the bridge, "I can't believe Jack would just throw me out like that. He knows Swan, Cray and I have no money to stay at the lodging house. Who does he think he is ordering me out like that? Does he expect me o live on charity or something?"  
  
"Youse know goilie they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Spot came walking up from behind not scaring her but making her defensive. "What youse doing in Brooklyn? Ise thought Jackie boy kept his goils where he could keep on eye on them."  
  
Kit slowly counted to 10, backwards, before attempting to answer Spot. This was a legit question that deserved a calm answer she told herself before she began. "It would seem that I am no longer welcome in the august presence of Jack Kelly. I have to sell papes to live, but Jack says we are joining the strike. If I did what Jack says I'll end up on the streets, at least if I sell papes I can attempt to pay for a room somewhere else. But no Jack Kelly has to think of his pride and since I got a sell papes to live I'm thrown onto the streets. He doesn't even care that I got the Delancey's to worry about or that I had to sell 100 papes to get a job with the Sun, or that I hope the bum for 50 papes or that I sold all those papes." She took a breath before continuing, "And I am really sorry for the way I treated you the past couple of days. But now I have now where to go or no where to stay. I don't know what to do." By now she had begun to cry.   
  
Spot stood looking at her confused not knowing how to deal with the hysterical girl. He finally decided to put his arm around her shoulder, in an awkward attempt to comfort her. "It will be fine, Wes go talk to Kelly and try to get this all straightened out." As she began to dry her face he looked at her with amusement, "Youse really sold 100 papes before coming here?"  
  
Kit gave him a watery smile, "Yeah I sold most of them to this vendor in the fish market. He hadn't gotten enough earlier. I got 40 cents for my last 50 papes."   
  
Spot looked impressed then a thought occurred to him and he began to laugh, "How old was the guy?"  
  
Kit looked surprised, "Bout 18 or 19, what does his age have to," then she realized, "Oh I think he was shocked to see I was a girl. His jaw dropped the moment I turned around. I think I remember seeing a stack of papes behind him when he bought mine. And he still bought all 60 of my papes."   
  
She joined Spot in his chuckling, "Ise not surprised, not many girls sell papes and none that Ise know of sell on their own. He must have taught youse was a boy and felt sorry for you. Ise don't know if what youse did today was brave, foolish or just plain stupid but Ise guessing youse do it no matter what."   
  
"You think what I did was stupid?" Kit raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't get all hoity-toity on me, it's just youse haven't shown fear in the two weeks youse been here. At least that is what Kelly is saying and I respect youse for it. That's all."  
  
"Oh so you don't think that I am stupid?" Kit relaxed her stance and began walking.  
  
"No, maybe foolish for going off on you own like that, but stupid, heck even Ise never taught of selling papes to the fish and meat vendors." Kit smiled as they walked in silence.   
  
They had almost reached Tibby's when Kit broke the silence. "What are you doing about the strike I mean?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "Ise don't know yet, but as of right now I letting my guys sell for who ever they can. Wes Brooklyn wes can take care of ourselves." The answer was giving in such a manner of fact tone that Kit's only response was "Oh."  
  
"Here wes be, ready to go face Jack?"   
Kit squared her shoulders and prepared to enter, but Spot but his arm out and pulled her behind the corner before she could go in. He had a conspiratorial look on his face, "They's gonna talk like a bunch of old ladies as wes go in, you want to give them some tin to talk about?"   
  
"Like what?" Kit looked incredulous, as Spot leaned over to whisper his plan in her ear. As he explained his plan her smile widened and she nodded her agreement. He then opened the door for her and they stepped in holding hands.  



	15. So They Want to Talk

For the second time in as many days Tibby's fell into complete silence, except for the pots clanging in the kitchen. But this time the silence was out of shock, not curiosity. There stood Kit and Spot. Neither had a black eye, they weren't arguing. Spot had held the door open for Kit and now they were holding hands? No one knew what to think. Spot guided Kit over to the menu board. "Order any thing youse want it's on me."   
  
Kit leaned over after a second, "Why is everyone staring? Do I have a huge stain on the back of my pants? Or a button undone or something?"  
  
Spot looked her up and down "Nothing looks too bad." In fact everything looks great, he thought to himself. "Youse ready to sit down?"  
  
Kit nodded and after placing their orders they went to sit in an unoccupied booth. Kit chose a side and sat down, excepting Spot to sit so he could see when Jack came in, but Spot sat down right next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. When he saw her confused face he whispered, "It has to look convincing or no one will buy it."  
  
Kit blushed but didn't say anything more, as she leaned her head onto Spot's arm and closed her eyes. She quickly dozed off and was awaken by Spot 15 minutes later, "Sorry goilie abut our food should be ready by now, youse wanted a ginger ale right?"  
Kit shook the sleep from her eyes as she nodded "yeah a ginger ale."   
  
As Spot moved to get out he stopped, "All most forgot" he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss then went to check on their food. Kit sat shocked, she must still be asleep, Spot Conlon had not just kissed her. She knew that they had wanted to act like they were together, but wasn't this a bit much. She had only known him for 2 days. As Spot sat back down she pulled herself closer to the window.  
  
"Food's not done, they're gonna bring it to us. What's the problem now?"  
"You don't think this all is just a bit much?"  
"No Ise taught youse wanted this to be convincing, it would give these bummers something to talk bout."  
"I do, and we have, I just thought this is going to fast. Yesterday we couldn't even talk to each other with out yelling and today we're a couple. You don't see anything odd with that?"  
"Well yes but…"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of their food and Jack. Behind Jack were Swan, Cray, David, Les, and Crutchy. While they didn't surprise Kit, the fact that Mills wasn't with them did. All had been laughing as they came in but when they saw Kit and Spot sitting in a booth by themselves, the laughing stopped. Kit was sitting in the corner and Spot was leaning over her.   
  
Cray looked ready to kill Spot, for he saw his sister cowering away from a looming Spot. Swan's hurt showed on his face, for he saw Kit as his girl, yet there she was breaking off a kiss with Spot, a passionate one by the guilty looks on their faces. Jack and the rest weren't sure what to make of the scene but knew something was up.   
  
Jack began walking over toward them with the rest trailing behind, "Mind if wes join you Spot?" not even acknowledging Kit with a tip of his hat.   
Spot glanced at Kit before responding. "Nah knock yourselves out."   
  
As they crowed into the booth Kit was squished against the window and elbowed Spot., "Move over I can barely breath." She kept her voice down as not to be heard by the others.  
  
Spot glanced over at Jack before answering, "Not much Ise can do bout that unless youse want to sit on my lap." Kit was shocked and acted on it by sticking out her tongue before digging into her food.   
  
The guys ignored Kit for the most part, talking around her as if she wasn't there, except for Spot who placed his arm around her shoulder when he had finished eating. Inevitably the conversation turned toward the strike.  
  
"So Jackie boy, little birdies been telling me that youse gonna strike again, that true? Or do my birdies have it all wrong?"  
  
Jack had a pretty good idea who Spot's 'birdie' was and glared at Kit, "Yeah wes gonna join the strike, All of us." The last comment was followed by a pointed look at Kit, which caused her to unconsciously scoot closer to Spot for protection.  
  
"You mean youse gonna expect all your newsies to strike even if they don't have the money to support them selves?"  
  
"Of course, why not? The strike can't last that long." Jack knew where this was headed and was waiting of Spot to get to the point.   
  
"You're such a jerk, maybe you and your friends here can survive a strike but I know I can't. You can shine shoes or run errands for someone, but who is gonna hire a girl? Maybe I could work in a factory. No that wouldn't work cuz they don't pay you till you been there a month." Kit stopped for a second in an attempt to control her temper, but it didn't work, she stood up in her seat. "Or maybe I could start turning tricks in the street, you could be my pimp. Oh never mind that would be beneath you, maybe the Delancey's could be my pimps I am sure they wouldn't beat on me if I were bringing in money. I'd rather do that then live in a boarding house with you Jack Kelly. So thanks for understanding so well. I'll get my stuff out of the boarding house and be on my way before you get back. NO don't get up on my account, you've been ignoring me all day, I'll get out on my own." Kit lifted her leg over the back of the booth and into the unoccupied one behind her. Then jumping on to the floor and stalked out the door slamming it behind her.   
  
Spot turned from watching her go with disgust on his face. "Thanks Kelly for getting her all worked up. It took me from The Bridge to here to get her all calmed down from your little announcement earlier. Letting her work for the Sun wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Except for herself. Think about it Spot she's made some pretty powerful enemies. The only way Ise sees it to keep her safe is to not let her work. Ise don't want my guys to come out of this with a bunch of black eyes and broken noses."  
  
"Well your plan backfired, now she's gonna work on her own and still gets hurt. At least if youse had allowed it she would have gotten some protection."  
  
"Listen here is Spot, this here is still my territory Ise don't need youse or anyone else telling me how to run it. Ise say whose stays and whose goes. If Kit don't follow my rules she's gone. If you want to protect her so badly why not stay here and protect her or better yet why not take her to Brooklyn with youse?" Jack was getting desperate for some control over the situation and began to believe that getting Kit out of Manhattan and out of his hair would be the only solution.  
  
"Maybe Ise will, But since none of youse seems to be concerned Ise gonna check and make sure she stays out of trouble." Spot got up, as did Crutchy and Les, they moved out of his way so he could leave. He threw some change on the table to cover his and Kit's meal and left.  



	16. Kit's Decision

Kit made it to the boarding house with out any trouble. Her anger was swiftly dissipating and turning to tears, as she climbed into a bunk and allowed herself to cry. Kit didn't hear Mills call out a greeting, instead she cried. She cried about her situation, the tears she had kept hidden. The tears she wanted to cry in Nebraska and in Baltimore all the tears that she couldn't cry came out now. She couldn't stop them, and even if she could she wasn't going to let them stop. She finally cried herself to sleep never noticing Mills siting in the bunk with her.  
  
Mills had not gone with the guys for two reasons. One because she was mad at them all for treating Kit like this. And two because she didn't want to miss saying goodbye to Kit if she could help it. Mills had hoped to come up with something that would convince Kit to stay, but if not she wanted to say a proper good bye to Kit and ensure that she had the money to live on her own. It wasn't that Mills agreed with Jack on this point, in fact she totally disagreed with him, but unlike Kit she wasn't ready to stand up to him just yet.   
  
Mills didn't want Kit to go so she had spent the entire time since the guys had left to go to lunch trying to come up with different ideas that would allow her to stay. When Kit had entered the room, Mills had called out a hello but that had been blocked by the tears that Kit was crying. Mills then climbed off her bunk and went over to her friend. She remembered that someone use to rub her back when she would cry as a little girl and wondered if that would help her friend. She rubbed Kit's back until the sobs dissipated and Kit had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Not long after Kit had fallen asleep, Mills heard footfalls on the stair, believing it was one of the newsies she had gotten up to keep them from coming in. As she headed toward the door Spot appeared. He looked around frantically until he saw Kit on the bunk sleeping, "She's okay? She wasn't hurt when she came in was she?"   
  
"Ise don't know she came in here crying like there was no tomorrow, then threw herself down there and fell asleep. What youse doing here anyway? This ain't exactly where Ise expect to see you."  
  
Spot cleared his throat nervously trying to look around Mills to see that Kit was all right for himself before he answered, "Well Kit showed up in Brooklyn for lunch. Ise brought her back and tried to talk Kelly into letting her work till the strike was over, it didn't work. So I came to make sure she was okay."  
  
Mills was suspicious, not even David on a good they would come and check to see if a newsie was okay. She felt that something must be up, "Fine Ise need to go check some thing out. Ise be right back."  
  
Mills got up and went downstairs to get an apple to eat from the kitchen Kloppman had. When she had left Spot went over to the bunk where Kit was sleeping and leaned against it. "So goilie Ise taught you and me weren't gonna ever speak to each other. So why youse sleeping in my bunk again? What are we gonna do with youse? Ise can't let you stay here, it's not safe. Too bad wes can't send you to Medda's, but she would probably make you sing and thence. And youse don't strike me as a singing or dancing type. What's to become of you Kit?"   
  
"Youse just wanted to make sure she was all right? Sure Spot." Mills had come in with out Spot noticing "Want an apple? So youse don't have any ideas either?"  
  
"No Ise run out a long time ago." He spoke around a bite of his apple.  
  
Mills stayed on the bunk across from where Kit was sleeping, "You thought of taken her to Brooklyn with you? Ise know it don't seem right sending a goil to live there but she will be safer there then here."  
  
"Youse the second person to suggest that, Ise don't knows though. How would the rest of the guys feel bout me taking in a goil like that to live with us. Ise can bet they won't be too happy."  
  
"If the guys weren't to care though?" Mills looked curious, she knew that this was the closest they had to a plan and wasn't about to let it go.  
  
"Then Ise take her along, but even if it were just till the strike was over, youse really think Kelly would let her back in?" Spot already knew the answer. Jack was just as territorial as he was at times, and Jack never allowed someone to come back in if they had broken his trust. Spot knew that if he were to take Kit to Brooklyn Jack would never allow her to work in Manhattan again as a newsie.   
  
"No probably not, but maybe she could find some thing in Brooklyn that she wouldn't have here."  
  
"And what would that be? All her friends and family are here in Manhattan, not Brooklyn."  
  
"True but so are the Delancey brudders, if she keeps getting in their way she won't be able to walk so good. She's just a kid Ise don't think she need to be walking like Crutchy the rest of her life."  
  
"That's true, Ise guess she can come to Brooklyn with me, Ise know the guys ain't gonna like this one bit. Least this way some one keeps an eye out for her. How long we gonna let her sleep though?"  
  
"Come on we'll get some stuff for her then wake her up in a bit." Mills led Spot out the door, "Don't worry bout her, she'll be safe for now. Ise got one question for you though, can Ise come and see her? If this turns into an all out fight or some thing I don't want to lose her and Ise sure her brudders feel the same way."  
  
"Youse know this is gonna be bad. Jack and me just don't agree on this one. But as Ise sees it Ise won't be keeping you from seeing Kit. If Jack won't let you come we'll figure some ting out."  
  
Both knew this was probably just words since if a ban of travel between the boroughs was called then there would be no way for the girls to meet. After gathering a change of clothes from Kloppman Mills and Spot went up the stairs to wake up Kit. As they got there they found Kit sitting up with her head on her knees.   
  
Mills motioned for Spot to stay back as she went over to comfort her friend. "You feeling better Kit?" Mills sat on the bunk next to Kit as she spoke.  
  
"Not really, Why are you here?" Kit barely lifted her head off her knees.  
  
"Ise didn't want you to leave with out bean able to say good bye. And Ise bean working on keeping the guys out of here till youse were ready for them. Spot wants you to go to Brooklyn, if you want to."   
  
Kit sniffled as she lifted her head, "He really said that even after the way I treated him?"  
  
"Yeah really, Ise think he likes you." Mills whispered so Spot couldn't hear, then laughed at Kit's horrified look, "He's not that bad."  
  
"No he couldn't like me. I mean he'll get hurt if he does."  
  
"Ise joking, he just wants you to be safe from the Delancey's and said you could go with him. You want to here it from him?"   
  
When Kit nodded Mills motioned for Spot to come in. "She's right, Ise think youse would be safer if youse came with me. Youse don't have to but Ise can get you a room and a job, such as it is."  
  
Kit thought for a moment before nodding. Spot put out his hand and helped her out of the bunk. "Wes better get going before Jack and his guys get back, thanks for you help Mills."  
  
Kit gave her friend a quick hug, "Thanks for being here for me Mills, see you soon?"  
Mills nodded and watched from the window as Kit and Spot left for Brooklyn, before turning back to her bunk and letting the tears fall down her face also.  



End file.
